Robin's Secret
by tunathecat1
Summary: robin has had a secret for a very long time today he has to finally tell his friends what it is he also has to tell them why he can never finish slade off. i know sucky summary right? but please read it's a great story and gets better as you go along
1. Chapter 1

i do not own teen titans or tofu pie.  
all mistakes brought to you by me.

Robin woke up with dread in his heart and worry and unease on his mind. He took out his communicator and checked the date. Then paled, it was June eighteenth. His eighteenth birthday. (Don't know his actual birthday sorry peeps) Today was the day when he would have to do what would have to be done. He thought aloud and said" I hope i have enough time to tell them what's going to happen today. Then they have to get over the shock of telling them how Slade is involved with this. And why we can never kill him. Also why i always leave to the solitude of my room after every battle with him." The second he was done with his little tirade he felt very dizzy, and nauseous his last thought was, 'I guess I don't have enough time to tell them' the fell onto the floor.

% % % % %

A bright and sunny day was how it had started out for the titans. They hadn't gotten a call all day. The city was surprisingly quiet, like it was waiting for something. They were off doing things on their things. Raven was reading her book, Starfire was playing with silkie. Cyborg and Beastboy were once again having the bacon tofu debacle the titans all but robin were in the kitchen yelling at each other Cyborg am not going to have that disgusting white goop for breakfast. So stop shoving it in my face!" (Tofu is actually really good especially chocolate tofu pie (: ) Beastboy" But come on just try-THUDUMP-..it?"

They had all heard the noise and immediately went into battle mode forgetting the quarrel from before. Cyborg whipped out his sonic cannon, Beastboy morphed into a jaguar, raven built up her mantra and Starfire's eyes lit up. The noise had come from robin's bedroom. A place no one was allowed to enter without expressed permission. But they busted down the door anyways. After the dust had settled they saw robin in a heap panting and sweating on the floor.

Starfire raced over to her friend. "Friend robin, wake up please, friend robin!" Everyone crowded around star and robin. After a few minutes of dead silence robin finally woke up. And when he did his skin took on an unhealthy pallor. He looked at his friends and to star holding him and said" What? Did we get a call?" Everyone sat in silence until raven said "No you collapsed and only just woke up." He suddenly looked worried and shocked but only for a second the only one to notice was raven. Then an alarm blared and everyone jumped. A mechanic voice said "Disturbance in the warehouse district..." Then spouted a random address. Robin Got out of stars arms and said "Well what are we waiting for?" then walked off a little unsteadily. Everyone was worried for him but couldn't deal with it now. They had a job to do.

% % % % %

At the warehouse district robin looked much better. But his friends still worried for him. When suddenly a very loud, and very close, explosion went off. Racing to the scene of the blast, robin getting there first, they waited till the smoke cleared. And when it did robin was the first to see who had set off the bomb. And instantly his blood started to boil and he froze where he stood, His friends wondering what he was reacting to got impatient waiting for the smoke to clear.  
What they saw shook them to no end. Standing in the fast clearing smoke was the one and only Slade.  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
THIS IS NOT THE END AS YOU COULD PROBABLY GUESS I ALREADY HAVE THE SECOND AND MAYBE THIRD CHAPTER IN MY HEAD/ ON PAPER JUST THOUGHT I WOULD PUT THIS OUT THERE AND ASK FOR PEOPLE TO GIVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: sorry for the long wait i couldn't figure out hoe to put on another chapter. So i am having my friend dianathegeek do it for me please thank her and without further adue the second chapters of the story! ENJOY!

CHAPTER TWO

BACK FROM THE DEAD

When the smoke had finally cleared Robin spoke up and said "H-how? Terra got you? How are you still...?"

Slade only laughed and said "Don't you know Robbie-boy you are the one who helped me come back."

Robin looked puzzled and the instant recognition of what he meant spread into his features. "Do you mean what you think I mean Slade?" What shocked his friends more than Robin not instantly attacking his long time foe was the knowing and calm way he said his name. The Titans readied their defenses, but before they could leap into action their leader already had, armed with smoke bombs and his bo-staff.

The Titans quickly followed after their leader, fighting the hundreds upon hundreds of Slade-bots. During their confrontation with the Slade-bots they didn't notice that Slade and Robin were not entirely focused on harming each other.

"Don't you know what is happening Robbie-boy?" Robin retorted air of certainty "Of course I do, I'm the one who got forced to bring you back for it. How rude. If you had told me of it before I would have done it willingly."

His friends still fighting but had a lapse in the action heard that little tidbit of information and looked absolutely puzzled. Robin realizing that his friends heard quickly stopped talking and continued fighting. Slade sent out more of his robots. Robin suddenly feeling woozy and nauseous as he had earlier didn't realize Slade come at him with his own bo-staff and knock him out cold.  
Robin's friends finally done with Slade's minions ran to Robin hoping to get him away from Slade. Instead Slade shot out a shield similar to ravens but copper colored and the titans crashed into it.

All of them immediately throwing everything they had at it but it wouldn't budge. Robin got even paler and started to gasp softly as the titans did that. Slade said" Don't you realize that the harder you hit my shield the more you hurt Robbie-boy here."

All the titans stopped as fast as they could. Almost as soon as they stopped Robin's color came back but was still unconscious and panting. With that Slade threw down a massive smoke bomb then threw down his shield. Rushing forward and at the ready they come to the spot where Robin and Slade were only to find an empty spot.

I KNOW THAT CHAPTER WAS KIND OF SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE FILLED WITH EXCITEMENT AND IT WILL REVEAL THE REASON BEHIND ROBINS HEALTH PROBLEMS AND WHAT HE AND SLADE WERE TALKING ABOUT. I think...


End file.
